the misunderstood sweetheart
by xXAlixXx
Summary: Have you ever felt unloved, under appreciated, or like you dont belong, like Gob my ghoul friend. he's the sweetest man in the world once you get past the face. but who'd ever thought that i would think about him in ways a friend shouldnt. i feel strange.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Feelings

I walked into the bar and sat down next to Nova. It had been a while since I had been in Megaton. The only reason I was back was to get my stuff and set off for a new home. Now that the water was pure and people started building their normal lives again I was free to do whatever I wanted.

"how ya' been hon?" Nova asked. I looked at her and smiled happily

"Stressed… very stressed… where's Gob?" I asked in a soft tone. I hadn't seen the sweet heart since I left. I wanted to catch up.

"He's upstairs. I could fix you a drink if that's all you're gonna ask him to do, he needs his rest." Nova sighed as she got up and went around the bar to the alcohol.

"That's ok. Hey Nova… how is Gob? He must be so lonely… no girl would ever go near him no matter how sweet he really is." I rambled. i knew Gob could probably hear me, the rusty walls ran thin. Very thin.

"Well… I've never seen him with a woman. God knows I would never do…. "business" with him. I mean. He's a nice guy. Really sweet when you gt past his face but I don't do guys that have a lower status then me. Even if I'm a whore, I've got standards." Nova explained as she poured a shot glass of vodka and sat back down next to me. I stood up quietly and walked to up the creaky stairs. I heard a faint sob behind Gob's closed door. I knocked lightly

"W-who is it! What do you want from me" Gob said in his normal raspy voice. I looked down and sighed.

"Gob… its me… Alix. Can I come in and talk to you?" I asked. Suddenly the door creaked open and I saw Gob on his bed, curled up with tears running down his face. In that moment I felt so sad. I saw Gob as a beautiful, sweet, caring person, yet still he cried because he was beaten and harassed every day. I walked to him and hugged him softly. He smelled strongly of the alcohol he served to people.

"how have you been?" Gob smiled as he hugged back, I shut the door and sat on his bed. I looked at him and smiled. Gob mumbled something under his breath so fast I couldn't make out what he had said.

"I've been… ok Gob. Its so good to see you though. Every time I see you I cant help but smile. You are such a good man." I sighed and looked at the floor. He put his hand on my shoulder. He chuckled and stood up.

"I need to get to work" he exclaimed as he began to walk to his door. I watched him and before he could even put his hand on the door knob I said something incredibly stupid.

"D-do you have any women in your life!" I blurted out. He looked surprised but his smile had turned to a frown. "i… I'm sorry Gob. I don't know why I said that… do you want to get a drink with me after your shift is over?" I asked before Gob could answer my other question.

"I'll have a drink with you." He said in a sad voice, he then quickly walked out of his room and down stairs to the bar. I followed but I didn't go to the bar. I left and went to my small house that was given to me when I saved Megaton from the bomb. Drinks with Gob… almost like… a date. I shuddered at the thought, not because I didn't like Gob. I mean he was very nice. I just… I couldn't believe the thoughts that were going through my head. I saw marriage and kids with him and I haven't even been on a date with him. I only like him as a friend also so I don't see why I would have such thoughts. I laid down on my bed. I had 2 hours to sleep before I would bring myself to the bar once more and have a drink or two with Gob. Just as friends. That's all I need, just as a friend. I like him as a friend. I kept telling myself that as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Accidentally in Love.

I woke to the sound of knocking on my door. I rose from my bed and opened the door to Gob. He was in a white suit with a white hat. He smiled and looked at the floor.

"Oh! Gob… I'm so sorry. I forgot… ill be right back" I exclaimed as I slammed the door and ran upstairs. I pulled open my dresser as fast as I could. The only had one dress… Sexy sleep wear. I pulled off my Tesla armor and put on the Sexy sleep wear, then I pulled my long black hair into a loose pony tail. I put on my high heels and ran back down the stairs and swung the door open. Gob quickly looked up and took a step back.

"oh my… you look… amazing." Gob whispered as he placed his hands over the crotch of his pants to cover the bulge. "I might have a little trouble walking though"

"well Gob… you look very handsome." I blushed as I took his hand. He chuckled as we began to walk down the paths to the actual ground. We weren't going to go to Collin's bar. He was a dick and he didn't deserve our caps. We walked to Andy's bar and sat down. We ordered 2 shots of whiskey.

"so how are you?" Gob asked, he wouldn't look at me. he seemed very nervous.

"Gob… are you alright?" I asked in a small tone. He looked at me and smiled

"i… I'm so rude I know, But I won't look at you because usually… when I look at people… they hit me. I don't want to be hit again" he mumbled sadly as he looked to the ground. I immediately hugged him, his head pressed to my chest.

"I would NEVER ever hit you. You are so sweet and smart and funny. I don't see why all these people can't understand that! It pisses me off that you have to be treated like that every day." I exclaimed. I kept hugging gob until our drinks got to us. I kissed his forehead then let go of him. He smiled so brightly, I could tell my words had made him so happy. I grabbed my drink, as did Gob. "On three." I giggled.

"One." Gob smiled

"Two." I smiled back

"Three!" we shouted in unison as we poured the drinks into our mouths and down our throats. Suddenly Jericho sat down next to us.

"hey freaks can I join the party?" Jericho laughed. I stared at him and blinked. He used to be my raiding partner before I turned on the purifier.

"Sure, why now." I said as I got up and sat on the seat between Jericho and Gob. Jericho lit a cigarette and coughed before he inhaled the deadly smoke.

"You look very tempting tonight kid. What's with the outfit, and how much for a night in bed with me?" Jericho winked and I scoffed in disgust. Gob looked at me. I think he was expecting me to say I was here alone.

"I'm on a date with Gob" I said with a smirk. Jericho laughed and took another drag of his cigarette.

"What the hell! Why are you on a date with this Halloween reject?" Jericho blurted as he looked at Gob with a nasty look. I slapped Jericho as hard as I could.

"Like you have any room to talk! I would ask you if you have looked in the mirror lately but I'm sure every time you try your ugly mug breaks the mirror, so fuck off bitch-let!" I yelled. Jericho jumped from his seat with an angry look on his face.

"I don't need this shit! I'm goin to ___Moriarty_'s bar" I shouted as he walked away, mumbling angrily.

"Boy was that a scene!" Gob laughed loudly, almost falling out of his chair. I laughed with him and got up.

"Maybe we should take this back to my place" I giggled "before I attack another male jack ass." I said, still giggling. Gob got up and took my hand, we ran up the ramps to my house and when we got inside we locked the door. I laughed and hugged him.

"This has been fun and all Alixia… but ___Moriarty will have my head if I don't get back in time to lock up." Gob said quietly. I sighed and looked at him._

___ "Take me with you! I don't want to be alone and I'm afraid Jericho might come after me." I said in a scared tone. I wasn't really that scared. I didn't think Jericho would hunt an Ex-partner… but I could never be sure about him. I didn't know Jericho well enough._

___ "Well… Collin is probably asleep… he doesn't want anyone else in the bar." Gob explained sadly._

___ "Then sneak me in." I shrieked. I really didn't like being alone. It gave me way too much time to think._

___ "Fine. I can sleep on the floor." Gob smiled. I smirked and stepped closely to him, placing my hand on his chest._

___ "Or…. We could always… share" I whispered in a low, seducing voice. He pulled me into a hug._

___ "Please… don't get me goin. You wouldn't want to start something you can't finish… I'm sure you don't want to fuck a ghoul." Gob said in a blunt tone. I looked at him with a shocked look._

___ "Who said anything about fucking?" I laughed as I took a step back. "and don't assume things. You never know what I will try." My eyes shifted from Gobs face to his Crotch. In that moment I could only wonder one thing: how big was he…? I shook my head and unlocked the door. I didn't bother looking at Gob. I knew his expression would either be shocked or really happy._

___ "well lets get going then." Gob said as he slowly opened the door to the outside world._


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret.

Gob and I walked into ___Moriarty's quietly, making sure not to touch any loud objects, Gob grabbed a little bit of Blamco Mac and cheese and a bottle of wine, then we headed up to his room. He closed the door quietly and locked it. I sat on Gob's bed and took off my high heels. Next was the dress. I had on sexy lingerie underneath my dress so I'm sure it would make Gob happy. Gob looked at me as I was about to take off the dress._

___ "Keep it on." Gob said with a smile. I looked at him for a moment, slightly confused._

___ "Why?" I asked in a innocent tone. I giggled and stood up slowly._

___ "We're just friends Alixia… and even if I wanted to be more, I'm not saying that I do want to be more and I'm not saying that I don't. it's just… if we ever we're more… if I ever had a chance with a girl as wonderful and as beautiful as you, I wouldn't want to screw things off by trying to get with you on the first date." He explained. Gob was so sweet. I know I say it a lot but he was just to sweet. I hugged him tightly._

___ "If you ever had a chance with a girl like me… don't say 'if you ever' because you do have a chance with a girl like me. You have a chance with any girl you want. It doesn't matter what she looks like. If they won't date you because they think they are out of your league then really it you that are out of their league because I don't think any girl deserves a man as sweet as you." I kissed his forehead lightly and ran my fingers through what little hair Gob had. He pulled me as close to him as he could. He was taller than me by 3 or 4 inches. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. _

___ "I need my sleep though so we need to lay down." Gob said as he picked me up and layed me on his bed, he laid down next to me and I giggled._

___ "Goodnight Gob." I yawned as I turned my back to him and closed my eyes. I had almost fallen asleep when I felt Gob scoot up against me, his chest on my back, his head on my neck, his crotch on my butt, and his arms around me. I blushed as he pulled the blankets farther over us so it was at our necks. I closed my eyes again but then I felt something move, right on my butt. My eyes opened wide when I realized that Gob was getting a boner. I held my breath for a second. "G-gob." I blushed a deep red._

___ "Y-yeah." Gob spoke in an embarrassed tone. I began to move away but Gob held me in place. "Don't move… please. It feels… really good." Gob whispered._

___ "Gob… are you feeling alright... maybe you had to much to drink…" I whispered as I closed my eyes. Gob chuckled and I fell into a deep…. Deep sleep. Moriarty would be so pissed if he knew I was here. This would forever be a secret between Gob and I._


	4. Chapter 4

The Cure.

Gob shook me in panic. I opened my eyes to see his horrified face. "Get up! You have to hide!" he whispered in a fast voice as he picked me up and hide me under his bed.

"Hurry up Gob. I don't have all day!" Moriarty shouted from outside the door, Gob quickly opened the door and smiled. Collin Moriarty looked around and put a letter in Gob's hand. "I don't know why they sent this but its from some doctor in underworld. Read it then get your buns down to the bar. I cant deal with these customers anymore" Collin called as he walked back down the stairs. Gob slammed the door and sat down on his bed. I crawled out and sat next to him as he read the letter.

"There's a cure… they found a cure!" gob exclaimed with happiness I grabbed the letter and read it. The doctor in underworld had found a cure to the radiation in ghouls' bodies. He can reverse the damage to the skin and brain. I hugged Gob as tightly as I could.

"This is amazing!" I shouted as quiet as I could I stood up and pulled Gob up with me. We both started jumping up and down when suddenly Gob quickly pressed his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. I was about to push him away but something inside me… a little voice said this was a good thing. Gob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer as he kissed me with all his might as I began to kiss back we were interrupted my Nova walking in suddenly.

"Hey gob, Mor- oh… my… god" Nova whispered in a happy tone. I pulled away from Gob and looked at her, my cheeks red.

"I can explain." Gob started. Nova laughed and shut the door behind her. She finished giggling and looked ad Gob and i.

"So Gob finally gets a Girlfriend. I thought I sensed some tension between you two. I just would have never thought that this would happen. It's about damn time you know. You two have known each other for what… a year now" Nova rambled on as I sat on the bed. I watched as Gob take a step to Nova.

"Nova… I have a chance to be normal." Gob whispered. My vision shifted to Nova.

"what are you talking about Gob…" Nova said quietly. I stood up.

"A doctor in underworld can reverse the radiation on Gobs body and mind." I said stiffly. Gob smiled as Nova's jaw dropped. She hugged Gob then squealed a little.

"I'm happy for you Gob. Maybe now Moriarty will be nicer to you!" Nova shouted " I have to tell him!" she opened the door and ran downstairs, Gob running after her. I slowly walked down the steps to see Gob walking out the front door. I ran out with him.

"I have to go… I have to go to Underworld." Gob sighed as he pulled me into a hug. I looked at him and smiled

"That's ok gob… because I'm going with you." I smiled. Gob pulled away and looked at me with a sad look.

"you can't come with me." Gob turned from me and sighed as he began to walk away, I grabbed his hand and turned him to me.

"I'm going with you!" I shouted. Tears filled my eyes at the thought of him leaving me in this hell hole. Why would he even tell me to stay! He kissed me then told me no. what the hell could be going through his head.

"You can't! I'm sorry but you can't." Gob whispered sadly. He put his hand on cheek and sighed.

"Why? Huh? Why not Gob? Why can't I go with you?" I asked as tears streamed down my cheeks, I wiped them away quickly and tried to smile.

"You're not like me… you're not messed up. You have perfect skin… and your voice is beautiful. Not like ours… all raspy and gross." Gob explained. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Silly Gob. I've been to Underworld. I met your mother and they accepted me just as I accepted them. Please Gob… let come with you. Pleeeease" I begged. Gob looked like he was gonna cry if he denied me.

"Do you know how hard it is to say no to you? Especially when you beg… it's… heart breaking to watch you beg. You sound so sad it just makes me wanna do anything I can to make you happy… to see you smile" Gob said sadly. He looked at me and sighed "Fine. You can come with me."

"yay!" I shouted as I jumped up and down. "ok so we need supplies cuz it's a loooooooooong walk."


End file.
